Falling Words
by La Madone
Summary: OS : 'He looked up. He had always found the sky quite huge. He loved the sky. But yet, Addison, he loved her even more.'


**Pairing :** Addison/Derek

**Number of words :** 7 x 100

**Disclaimer :** Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

** I love you. Me neither.**

* * *

She had lost a patient. A baby. A small boy.

He was born, shining like a moon in the middle of dark sky. And the next moment, he was died. He had lost his breath as fast as he had gotten it.

He was small. Too small to be able to live here. In this world where pain is everywhere.

Because he would have suffered if he had survived. Because everyone suffered at least once in one's life.

Addison, she has been suffering for a long time ago and it still hurt so much.

She loved him so much.

* * *

She did not know how she managed to get there.

She was at Joe's, with a glass full of alcohol in one hand, and the bottle in her other one. It was half-empty. And she, with her eyes full of small bright tears, saw it half-full. Then, she will drink all night long hopefully that tomorrow will be better.

But it won't.

She had not only lost a baby today. Today, she had lost everything. She was falling appart, and he did not even know. He did not care. Maybe, he never has.

Her marriage was a joke.

* * *

Joe had called him.

And he had come. He was here, sitting next to her. But she did not look at him. She did not want to. Because he was her whole world, and he left. He betrayed her in all ways he had sworn to never do. He had promised to love her forever.

Yet, he broke his word as he broke her.

"Addison, I've heard about the baby. I'm sorry."

His voice was hot againt her ears, his hand was soft on her back.

She squeezed harder her glass, and she felt her trembling.

* * *

"I loved you, you know," she said. Her voice was full of remorses, of regrets. Full of unspoken things. "I loved you with all my heart. I gave it to you, Derek. And you just crushed it, Derek. You did with your very dreamy smile and your stupid promises. And sometimes, I think you did not love me, or maybe not enough and that eleven years together was a far too long trip for us - for me - to hold on to."

She kept starting at him. But, he did not say anything.

But in his eyes, she could read sadness.

* * *

"I wanted to love you till the end, Addie. You know that, right?"

She nodded slowly, her head in the crook of his neck. She did know. She felt the same.

"I wanted to love you so much. I did. But then, I ended up breaking you into millions pieces. I tore you appart and you wanted me to fix you. I said I would, I say I'd try but I did not."

He did not let her go. He held her tigher.

"I'm sorry, Addison. I'm so so sorry."

She cried.

She cried all the night.

* * *

"I loved you." The words had flown out.

Like the butterflies that had been stelled in his stomach since he had met Addison.

"But you signed the papers."

Her fingers were amazingly warm interlaced with his. "I did."

"Why?"She looked at him straight in his eyes. They were shining love.

She bite her lips.

"Because I need to let you go. Because even though I loved, we'll always hurt each other. I can't keep doing this. You're too beautiful to be in that much pain."

Her smile was heartbreaking.

"You're too beautiful to cry because of me."

* * *

He met her again.

The raining was falling and she hated this.

Yet, she was there, letting the drops pouring upon her.

"Do you think, we'll be happy again?"

And he smiled. Because he knew what she meant. Will they be happy again, knowing they won't be together again?

"No, we won't."

This time, she was the one to smile. "I think, I will love you forever."

He looked up. He had always found the sky quite huge. He loved the sky. But yet, Addison, he loved her even more.

"I think I will too."

* * *

A very old OS that I found in my computer. I didn't know if I had to post it but I did.

I hope you liked it and I really hope there are not too many mistakes because english is definitely not my first language.

**Reviews** ? :D

Maybe, I'll see you later.

- LM.


End file.
